


Night and Day

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a morning person and a night person are assigned as roommates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy !!

Kagami and Aomine were very unhappy that they had ended up roommates, but their recent discovery really wasn't helping.

 

-

 

"Aomine go to the fuck to bed!" Kagami yells across the room. "It's literally fucking 2 a.m. and you are making so much fucking noise!" Aomine continues to ignore Kagami. Kagami reaches for a pillow and chucks it hard at Aomine. 

"GO. TO. BED." Kagami growls before laying down and pulling the blanket over his head.

 

-

 

"Kagami, why the fuck are you up at 5 a.m." Aomine says, looking at Kagami who is pulling the curtains open and is fully dressed.

"This is when I always wake up." Kagami says, going towards the kitchen and taking out some stuff for breakfast.

"It is fucking 5 a.m. and classes are at 11 why could to possibly need all that time." Aomine growls.

"I like to take my time in the mornin- Aomine put me down!" Kagami yells, kicking his feet and pounding his fists against Aomine's back. Aomine throws Kagami into his bed, and then walks back across the room to his own bed, laying down and falling back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts can be left in the comments or on my tumblr and insta !! All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
